End of the worlddy'
by Raven's magic
Summary: Just a short ONESHOT. RoseDoctor. He's tells her his feeling, she dose same. She asks about ‘end of the worlddy’. Red inside to understand. :P i'm mean haha :D.


'End of the world-dy'

He stood in the shadows of her room, as she slept on. It was the middle of the night and they were in the TARDIS travelling, um, somewhere. He had no idea where they were going to land but he hoped it would be some where romantic. He had decided to tell her he loved her and he wanted to do it right. The TARDIS lurched and he fell forwards landing on the floor beside her bed. She shot up.

"What the hell" She gasped then looked down to the ground and saw the Doctor in a heap beside her. "Why are you…" She trailed of as he jumped up and turned his back to her, to hide his red face, for a moment before looking at her again. Her hair was ruffled and all over her face, she had left her makeup on from the night before and it had streaked all down her face, her eyes were bleary, and all in all he thought she looked so…naturally beautiful.

"I um… thought I um… heard you shout in your sleep" He lied quickly to cover that he had been staring at her secretly. She shot him a disbelieving look before scrambling out of bed.

"Yeah right whatever" She said and he grinned, embarrassed, at her. The TARDIS gave a slight bump as she landed. "Where are we?" She asked him.

"I have no idea" He told her a big smile now filling his face making her smile as well.

"Why are we here? Where ever 'here' is" She questioned and he froze for a moment before starting to the door with his back to her.

"Why do you think?" he said his voice overly light and bright. "To explore" And he walked out the door leaving a very puzzled Rose behind him. He walked out to the main control room and pulled a bunch of pure red roses for one of the many cupboards. He took them then stepped out side.

* * *

It was a warm planet and the 3 suns around it were setting behind each other. Firstly a small blue one then and larger red one followed by a massive deep purple sun. They were perfectly lined up and he knew he had to do it now. 

"Rose, get your ass out here right now!" He yelled with a smile.

"Keep your hair on I'm coming" She yelled back then, after a minuet, she stepped out. "What is it yo…" She trailed off as she looked up at the suns.

"I wanted to show you something amazing to show you what you are to me. It's taken me some time and a lot of thinking to be able to tell you this but…" He hesitated for a half moment looking at the ground. "Rose Tyler, I love you." He looked at her face hoping, against hope, she would say it back. She felt her heart melt and for a moment she was completely disbelieving, her Doctor finally say the three words she had most wanted to hear from him. She smiled at him.

"Well, you know what Doctor?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "I love you too" And they kissed. It was like her dreams had come true, scratch that, her dreams HAD come true. The man, alien, she loved had told her the he loved her back. "I have to admit" She said as they pulled apart after several long moments. "I would have thought you would be a lot more 'end of the world-dy' about it. All 'not possible' or 'have to save the earth' about everything" She told him looking at him questioningly. He almost laughed with happiness hearing her say the she loved him, but he had to explain it to her. First he handed over the flowers and noticed she had tears of happiness in her eyes. He hugged her and then kissed her again. They broke apart out of need of oxygen more than anything and he filled her in.

"Well when I first fell in love with you, after I first met you, I was. I wouldn't, **couldn't **let myself be happy with you. There were all these dangers and things I didn't want to expose you to. But after a while I found it hard not to suddenly let it out. Then I changed and I had to build up your trust in me again. And, even thought it took time, I did. And it was worth it. But now I love you so much that I couldn't hold it in anymore so I brought you here to tell you that I love you" He explained but she still was just looking at him smiling. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing" She said hastily. "I just love to watch you when you start to get all explainy" She told him her eyes filling with dark promise and lust. "I like the way you mouth moves" She said before kissing him again. This time they explored each others mouths fully. When they finished she took his hand and lead him back into the TARDIS and towards her room. He stopped her and she looked at him puzzled. He laughed.

"Give me a minuet and I'll see what I can do about a double bed for us" He murmured into her ear pulling her close.

"Ok" She whispered back. "But hurry, I can't wait long" She added with a smile. She watched as he fiddled about with something on the control panel for a moment before straightening up again.

"There we go" He said with a smile. He turned and looked at her. "Now where were we?"

* * *

This is just a short, sweet (fingers crossed) Fic i just wanted to something a bit funny and a bit lovy-dovy for them. I OWN IT ALL! In my dreams, in THIS world i own nothing dammit.  



End file.
